memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Kim Cattrall
Valeris in Dessous? Ich habe schon öfters gehört und gelesen das Kim Cattrall sich nach Drehende des Film in Dessous (Oder Nackt) Fotografieren lies. Mit Vulkanier Ohren und Vulkanier Frisur. Kennt jemand die Bilder? Weis jemand wo man diese Bilder findet oder anschauen kann? Skorpianking (Diskussion) 18:10, 6. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Nun, dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass selbst wenn jemand eine Quelle wissen würde, wir hier keinen öffentlichen Link zu pornografischen Material posten dürften. :Jedoch kommen wir in diesem Fall überhaupt nicht in diese Bredouille. Ihre Aktion flog recht schnell auf, und sämtliche Fotos inklusive der Negative wurden vernichtet bevor sie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen konnten. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 20:11, 6. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Derartige Themen werden hier grundsätzlich nicht diskutiert. -- 13:17, 7. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Ich habe auch gar keinen Link erwartet. Eher eine Antwort wie "Sie machte 25 Fotos, die irgenwann Versteigert wurden und heute ein Vermögen wert sind" Hätte ja sein können das daß Fotoshooting genehmigt war. 178.248.246.180 13:37, 7. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::Nun, das Ganze ist eine Anekdote zur Produktion von und allein deshalb schon durchaus diskussionswürdig. Dass hier die ein oder andere Schauspielerin bspw. für den Playboy posiert hat, wird ja schließlich auch nicht verschwiegen. Sicher wäre es auch kein Problem bspw. im Leonard Nimoy-Artikel zu erwähnen, dass er als Hobbyfotograf auch eine ganze Reihe von künsterlischen Aktfotos anfertigte und in Kunstgallerien ausstellen ließ - was der Anekdote natürlich einen recht doppelmoraligen Anstrich geben würde ;). D47h0r berechtigter Einwand bezog sich aber natürlich auf das allzu offensichtliche Interesse an möglichst freizügigen Bildern an sich ;) Die Anekdote hat, soweit ich das überblicken kann, auch zumindest eine seriöse Quelle: Der englische wikipedia-Eintrag zu listet hierzu Altman, Mark A. (Summer 1992). "Hollywood's Most Voluptuous Vulcan". Femme Fatales. Vol. 1 no. 1. p. 41.. Ich kann das nicht weiter nachprüfen (der Text ist auch online nicht verfügbar), andere (inoffizielle) Referenzwerke von Altman, die mir vorliegen (wie bspw. das Captain's Logbuch, oder das von seinem Autoren-Partner Edward Gross geschriebene Die Entstehung der TrekFilme – Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen) gehen auf diesen Vorfall nicht ein, auch wenn ich glaube, davon schon irgendwo mal gelesen zu haben. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:41, 7. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Gerade gefunden: "Near the end of filming, Cattrall had a photographer shoot a roll of film on the Enterprise bridge set, in which she wore nothing but her Vulcan ears. After finding out about the unauthorised photo session, Leonard Nimoy had the film destroyed --178.248.246.180 10:29, 8. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::Nun, dein Fund entstammt Wort für Wort dem bereits oben verlinkten Wikipedia-Artikel zu und somit einer allenfalls sekundären Quelle. Solange ich die primäre Quelle (den von Altman geschriebenen Artikel) nicht gegenchecken kann - oder sich weitere Quellen finden lassen, sehe ich lieber davon ab, das Ganze auch in unserem Kim-Cattrall-Artikel (oder z.B. im Film-Artikel) unterzubringen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:18, 8. Dez. 2016 (UTC) / Ergänzung: Ralph Sanders Das Star Trek Universum (Band 2) enthält eine weitere Quelle und zwar Cinefantastique, Vol. 22, No. 5 (höchstwahrscheinlich aus einem der von Mark. A. Altman geschriebenen Artikel für diese Ausgabe). Im Gegensatz zum wikipedia-Eintrag gibt Sander die obige Anekdote als Gerücht wieder ("angeblich"). Und genau so, sollte man es - nun da die Quellenlage ausreichend erscheint - auch in den Artikel einbauen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:25, 8. Dez. 2016 (UTC)